Cold Night Wind
by Takara Taji
Summary: Kuramas had a hard time, and there's only one person that can comfort him, and who understands what he went through. Yet there are still some things that one must work through alone, but not if the one you love most turns their back.
1. Hurt

It was a cool autumn evening. The leaves beneath the boy's feet crunched as he walked through the park. A stray leaf floated down and landed gently on his arm. He gazed down at the piece of brown that lay on the cuff of his jacket. It was crisp and cold as his bare fingers grazed the surface. It moved with the slightest touch and floated down to the ground in front of him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on, crushing the leaf under his foot.

From above, a small fire demon watched the boy bury his hands deep in the pockets of his thin jacket. He knew the boy had money for a warmer one. In fact, he knew the boy _had _a warmer jacket. Why he wasn't wearing it, the demon was thoroughly confused. The cold did not bother him. After all, he was the son of an ice maiden.

The demon jumped off his perch and landed soundlessly on the hard ground below. He surveyed his surroundings. There was not another soul in sight. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind blowing gently through the dry leaves, and the boy's footsteps ahead of him. Why was he out here alone? It was a cold night, and almost dark. The fire demon followed the boy, picking his way around the dry leaves scattered on the ground.

The boy took his hands out of his pockets and held them in fists at his side. Hiei could see the paleness of his skin. He continued to follow him until they reached the forest that marked the boundary of the park. But he did not stop. He continued into the trees. By now, the demon found following the fox easier if he stayed in the trees. He was confused. Where was he going? As far as he knew, there was nothing in here but more trees. Though still he followed him. Ten minutes later, Hiei found himself in a clearing. There was a small, yet very clear and beautiful lake settled in the ground.

The boy stopped, then sat down on the ground and gazed out at the surface of the lake.

Finally Hiei made his presence known. "Kurama...?" He started quietly, something he rarely did. Yet something about his friend's actions told him to be careful.

If the fox heard him he didn't show it. He folded his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. Hiei crept towards the boy, until he was just a few feet from his back.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Again, no answer. There were several minutes of silence, and finally the boy spoke.

"Hiei..." he started. The demon could barely hear him, but his sensitive demon ears picked up the words. "If there was someone you knew... who was very dear to you... very close to you in your heart..." he paused, as if he didn't know what to say next, but he soon continued. "...and you trusted this person very mcuh... but you had a horrible secret that you swore never to tell..." Kurama lifted his head and twisted around to face Hiei. "...would you tell them?"

Hiei was taken aback by this strange question. Kurama's eyes were filled with confusion, anger, hurt... and something he couldn't quite pick out. By the sight of the boy in front of him, he knew he had no need to answer the question. Instead he stepped forward until his thigh was against the fox's shoulder. Kurama looked up at him.

"What happaned?" Hiei asked carefully.

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he just stared deep into Hiei's eyes. He wanted to tear himself away from that emerald gaze, but found it almost impossible.

"My mother... found a book lying on my bed... the one Koenma let me borrow. It explains the history of fox demons and spirits. The famous ones, the rich ones, the wars that went on between clans in Makai. It was all written there, laying out for her to read. There were pictures." Kurama's voice now seemed louder, more full, more like his regular voice that Hiei heard every day. More confident, more angry. "There were pictures and bios in the back of famous... bandits... and thieves. She was reading that part when I found her. The page was open to the first listed. It went by most wanted. It was the picture of Yoko Kurama... and she was reading his history... she was reading _my _history!" Kurama now seemed mad, as if all of the anger that had been stored inside of him for the past few hours was being released.

"She didn't know it was _you,"_ Hiei started, trying to calm the angry fox.

"That does not matter. I heard her talking before I entered the room. She was taking it _seriously._ As if believing in everything she read. Humans like her shouldn't believe in that kind of stuff!" The color was quickly returning to his skin, and his eyes seemed to burn fire. "She said, 'That man is a horrible criminal. When they catch him he should be sentenced to death!' She told herself, 'Why do people do such horrible things... why?' Why Hiei? Why _do_ people do such horrible things!" Kurama's voice was frantic. He jumped up so fast Hiei didn't see him move. He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and shook him once. "Why Hiei?Why _do_ they do such horrible things?"

Hiei was startled by the other boy's sudden movements and actions. "Why? WHY!"

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. "Why Hiei, why... why?" Kurama was calming down. Tears began to stream down his face. They fell off his chin and dropped onto the toe of Hiei's right boot.

"Why...?" Kurama asked again, now his voice just a whisper. His head was bent down. His hands slipped on Hiei's shoulders and ran down each side of his body until they reached his ankles, as Kurama's own body slipped back down to the cold ground.

Hiei stooped down to catch the falling boy. He was much lighter then Hiei remembered. He gently shifted the larger boy into a more comfortable position. Hiei himself sat cross-legged on the ground and rested the boy's head in his lap. The fox was now unconcious. His cheeks were flushed, and the tears were becoming cold from the night wind. Hiei took the corner of his cloak and wiped them away, as to not freeze his face. Kurama began to shiver and he rolled up in a tight ball, though still asleep. Carefully, Hiei removed his own cloak and draped it over the fox's cold, shivering, and miserable form.


	2. Certain Kinds of Love

Hiei stayed with the fox all night. He himself didn't fall asleep for a while. He simply watched the fox's face. He seemed peaceful, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He used his own body heat to keep Kurama warm throughout the night, until he fell asleep, bending over the boy's head, his own head resting on his knee.

Hiei awoke long before the fox. It was still dark and cool, though it had warmed considerably. Hiei knew how Kurama had felt the day before. Even though his mother didn't know that the bandit was her son, hearing her say things like that about what _he _had done must have hurt, and hurt a lot. Hiei tucked a stray lock of long, red hair behind his ear, his fingers grazing across the fox's pale cheek. What he felt then he couldn't even begin to describe. It was a strange feeling, something he had never felt since he had found Yukina.

"It'll be fine..." he whispered, re-adjusting his cloak as the red head shifted positions.

A while later, Hiei felt the weight being lifted off his leg. Kurama's head was up, his arm on the ground, head twisted around to face the small fire demon. A weak smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "The sun is about to rise..." he muttered, his lips barely moving.

Hiei smiled one of those rare smiles that only the fox had ever seen, and turned his gaze towards the tree tops and the horizion beyond them. The sun's rays heated the air as it slowly lifted into the sky. They sat there quietly until the sky was bright. During that time Hiei realized what he had been feeling. He had been feeling love towards Kurama, like a brother or sister would towards their sibling. It was no romantic crush he had on another boy, it was the love that close families shared with one another, like the close relationship between Kurama and his human mother.

Hiei didn't know why he felt this way towards his demon friend. He had always considered Kurama a friend, but never thought about it in this sort of perspective. He loved Kurama like he did his sister, and nothing would ruin that kind of relationship.


	3. Friendships Only Reach so Far

Hiei stood atop the hospital building. Drying sheets were whipping the hot breeze around him. The air was heavy with energy. He knew it was Kurama's. He stood quietly, his back to the hospital door. After a while he heard the door click open, though he didn't turn around. He didn't want to see the fox's face if the news wasn't good. Slowly the footsteps approached where the fire demon stood, and stopped a few feet behind him. Neither boy spoke or moved for a while, until Hiei heard the fox take a deep breath. Only then did he turn around and face the fox.

His face seemed troubled, painful... yet was completely dry. Again, Hiei found it hard to tear his gaze away from those piercing emerald eyes.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Hiei guessed, trying to sound sympathetic.

Kurama didn't respond for a while, as if he was trying to put together words that wouldn't make him cry. "The doctor told me that..." he paused and looked at the ground. "...that she probably has around 48 hours."

Hiei didn't know how to repond.

Around nine Hiei walked with Kurama to his house, and Kurama had found his human mother on the floor in the kitchen. Kurama rushed her to the hospital in the car, and Hiei flitted along the rooftops and met him there. It was now noon and Hiei was waiting for the news on his friend's mother, though now that he had recieved it, reaction was an impossible deed.

Hiei finally realized that he had been staring at the fox for over a minute. "What about the Forlorn Hope," but Hiei regretted his words as soon as they had come out of his mouth. He did not want his friend dead.

"It was shattered during your first fight with Yusuke..." Kurama reminded. "Otherwise I would steal it again in a heart beat."

Hiei was again at a loss for words. What could he say that would make Kurama feel even the slightest bit better? He knew the answer. Nothing.

"I lost my mother, too Kurama..."

"But you never knew your mother like I know mine. There was no relationship between you and Hina," Kurama stated, his head lifting to meet Hiei's eyes once more.

"True, but at least you knew yours for as long as you did. I never knew my mother."

Again, Kurama's eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"Don't be. Just be glad that you had such a wonderful mother. So caring and loving..." Hiei couldn't believe such words were coming out of his mouth. "If you and her hadn't shared such a strong bond, you would most likely be in Makai right now, back as Yoko Kurama. Your mother's love is what persuaded you to stay. Isn't that right?"

A small smiled lifted the corners of the fox's mouth. "Wow Hiei... I didn't know you could speak such words..."

Hiei turned a light shade of pink, which quickly went away. "Hn. Neither did I."

"You'll never know how I feel Hiei, you've never had that chance, and I feel sorry for you."

"Don't fox. I'm past it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"But there's something that's still bothering _me_." Kurama's voice was almost back to normal, but Hiei knew that the weight of his mother's sickness was weighing heavily on his emotions. Hiding what he felt was what Kurama did best.

"What's that?" Hiei asked softly, aware of the fox's fragile state.

"My mother still does not know who I really am. She can't die thinking her son is a boy like me. It would just be too wrong."

Hiei listened quietly. He figured something like this would come up.

"Telling your mother something like that might have a negative effect..." Hiei pointed out.

"If you knew her more, I think you may have a different opinion."

The fire demon shrugged. "I know how some humans react to the news of supernaturality really existing. I guess I can't answer for your mother."

Kurama's emerald eyes quivered and Hiei spotted a small drop in the corner of his eye. "Whenever my mother talked to me about lying and keeping secrets, I'd agree with her, but it was _so _hard..." the boy's voice cracked and his hands balled into fists. "She was talking to me about lying and just by saying 'yes' meant I was lying straight to her face!" Kurama's voice rose. He was angry at himself.

"It'll be okay. Your mother will understand. I know at least that... from what I've seen of her."

"Maybe it will be, maybe it won't."

"Whatever it may be, you should talk to her while she still has the strength to talk."

A tear escaped the fox's eye, and he squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to hold back more that were threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry. Why don't I go back in with you," Hiei offered gently.

Kurama looked up into Hiei's eyes. "I thank you so much for what you did for me last night. I appreciated it. A lot. You don't know how much. Though I am sorry for my sudden outburst. I don't really think that was what you were expecting when you decided to follow me."

Hiei shrugged. "More or less."

"Every now and then someone needs a shoulder to cry on, or a lap..." both boys giggled for a slight moment before the fox continued. "But there are some things that one must accomplish alone."

Hiei nodded. "I understand Kurama. Just remember that I only want to be there to help you, like I did last night." Again his cheeks turned pink, but it disappeared quickly.

"I'll never forget." Kurama stepped forward and hugged the small demon. Hiei started, but realized quickly that it was only the fox, and hugged back.

A few short minutes later Hiei flitted out of Kurama's arms, causing him to stumble forward. He recovered quickly and gazed out across the rooftops to where Hiei now stood. "Thank you my friend..." he whispered, dipping his head slightly before turning around and heading back inside.


	4. Yoko Kurama's Tale

Hiei undertsood why the fox wanted to talk to his mother alone, and he respected that. But he knew it would be hard for him, and he had just wanted to be there. And Kurama was right, Hiei would never _really _understand how he felt, because he had never had a loving mother like Shiori. Though Hiei knew that if his mother had lived, he was sure he would be a different person. But since his mother had killed herself before Hiei was able to locate her, he would never know.

Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to see how the woman was reacting to Kurama's news. He flitted across the few streets to the hospital, and perched on the window sill outside room 501. He didn't know if the fox knew he was there or not, but he no longer cared. If the fox needed his help he would be there for him, not across town letting him suffer.

"Shuichii, what is it you need to tell me?" Shiori was asking. Her voice was quiet and hoarse, as if it was hurting her immensly to speak.

"Please mother... do not speak unless there is great need to. It weakens you even more."

It didn't look like Shiori wanted to listen to her son, but she obeyed him and didn't speak until Kurama asked her to.

The fox pulled out the book he had found her reading from the inside of his jacket. Hiei started. When had he retrieved it?

"This book mother... do you believe it's stories?"

She nodded. "I have always believed in that sort of thing. I have never told anyone though. They would think it was... foolish." She coughed hoarsly; her whole body shook.

"Then perhaps that is a good thing..." the fox muttered, more to himself then the sick woman.

Kurama flipped through the pages until he reached the bio of Yoko Kurama. He stared at the page for a while. His eyes quivered for a moment before he looked back at his mother. "You see this fox spirit mother?"

Shiori frowned and nodded.

Again Kurama fell silent and Hiei worried.

"You see, this fox spirit was one of the most well-known thieves in Makai." Seeing Shiori's confused look, he changed his words. "...um.. that is... in Demon World. He stole many valuable things - especially ancient treasures. He was good at it, though one day he made a mistake. A pursuer badly injured him. He was almost killed, but using the last of his energy, he escaped into the Human World -this world -and took over the soul of an unborn baby, so he could recover." Kurama's bottom lip trembled for a split second before he bit it, and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

"Shuichii, how do you know such things?"

He looked at the floor and fingered the white sheet with his bare hands. "I have my sources mother. Perhaps you will find out soon enough."

Hiei frowned. _Perhaps? _

"Let me finish the story mother..."

Shiori nodded apologeticly, and allowed her son to contine.

Kurama took a deep breath before continuing. "It was unfortunate at the time, but Yoko Kurama had abducted the body of a baby that would come into the most loving and caring family on this planet. If it weren't for his mother, Yoko would have run away from his family and returned to the Demon World at age ten. By then his energy would have had time to safely recover."

Kurama reached over the bed and grabbed his mother's hand. "But his mother fell ill. Yoko refused to retreat back to Demon World. He could not just leave his mother to die, because of what she had done for him."

Hiei was surprised at Kurama's strength. His voice was still strong. It did not waver or crack, and there were no tears. Hiei wondered how Kurama could be so strong, considering what he had been through.

Kurama continued. "His mother was going to die. It was easy to see, and he knew it was coming. But there was something that would save his mother's life, so he took the chance of getting arrested and stole it --- for his mother. That item was called the Forlorn Hope. It was a mirror that would grant the greatest desire of whomever looked into it, but the user must give his life in return. Yoko didn't care. It was his mother's life or his, and he chose his mother's. But with the help of a friend, he was able to keep his life, and his mother lived."

Shiori smiled. "That is a wonderful story Shuichi!" his mother gasped, yet broke into a coughing fit. A few moments later she settled down, and Kurama's eyes were filled with worry. Suddenly Kurama's voice entered Hiei's head.

_Please Hiei. This is too hard! _He told him.

_But you look strong fox. I know you can do this! _Hiei replied frantically. As far as his friend had come, he would refuse to let him give up.

_I may look strong, but on the inside it's tearing me apart!_

_Okay fox listen... you mother is now on Yoko's good side. You made her believe that Yoko is good because he chose his human mother's life over his own. Knowing that you picked her over yourself will make her feel wonderful!_

Kurama didn't respond. Instead he stood up and turned towards the door.

"Shuichi, where are you going?" his mother asked weakly. He didn't respond and took a step towards the door.

_Dammit fox don't you dare! As far as you've come you're just going to give up now? _Hiei was mad. He _would not _let the fox give up.

_I just can't do it Hiei. _The boy's voice entered his head once again.

_I've never known you to be this weak! You'd never give up on anything important like this. Think about it... your mother is about to _die_. And you're just going to walk away and keep your litter secret all to yourself? Don't you think she deserves to know? That's what you told _me. Hiei's eyes widened at his own words. He had changed _so _much over these last 24 hours, and it was all because of the fox. Maybe he was thankful for the change, but then again...

The communication link was broken as Kurama turned around to face his mother. "I am sorry mother... please let me contine."


	5. Story of Truth: No More Lies

"So Yoko and his mother were saved, with the help of a friend. But Yoko had a friend, Hiei, who was intent on killing the one who helped him escape with his life. Yoko prevented Hiei from killing the boy, but did not stop the fighting. During their fight, the Forlorn Hope was shattered, and could no longer be used. Though Yoko found that he had no more need for it, so he figured it didn't matter."

His mother was listening intently. She was truly loving this story. Kurama smiled. He didn't think she knew what direction this story was headed in though.

"Now the Forlorn Hope was a stolen artifact, and Yoko must pay his time for stealing it. He was not put in prison, but instead had to join a team with a spirit detective and the spirit detective's friend. Spirit detectives are usually young fighters who work for the spirit world - which is where people go to find out where they will be living in their afterlife. He completed several cases with his new-found friends. He could not tell his mother that he was a fighter for a different world. She would worry and it would be hard for her to believe such a thing. So he didn't. He told her he was going to camp, a retreat, vacation with a friend... different things that would explain his absence."

Kurama sighed and looked up at Hiei through the window.

"After one of his cases, he came home and found his mother reading one of his books he was borrowing from spirit world. He becomes angry because of what she was reading. She had been reading _his _history, and he had not wanted his mother to know of his horrible past."

"But Shuichii.." his mother started. Kurama quickly inteviened.

"Please wait mother."

The woman nodded weakly.

"Yoko ran away until the next morning. There his friendship with a friend grew immensly, and his friend helped Yoko find the strength to tell his dying mother who he really was." Kurama paused, but quickly continued before his mother had time to speak. "Yoko had believed that he would need the Forlorn Hope no more, so he was not distressed when it was shattered. But he was sadly mistaken. This time there was no way to save his mother."

A tear trickled down the fox's cheek.

Using almost all of the strength she had left, she lifted her hand and brushed her son's cheek dry. "Shuichii-chan, is this Yoko you?" she asked softly.

Sadly and pathetically, Kurama nodded. Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked at his mother's caring face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I couldn't tell you! I just couldn't! It would have been too painful for you to know that your son was a famous theif in Makai... I'm sorry..." Kurama's voice was tired and strained. "Just please don't die! I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to die thinking that I was just simply your son, Shuichii. I still have Yoko inside of me, I still have his powers, he is still me! I was afraid to tell you because of how you'd react. I didn't want you to hate me and reject me because of who I was."

His mother didn't answer. She turned her head towards the window, and saw Hiei for the first time. His presence startled her. "Is that a friend, Shuichii?"

"Yes mother. That is Hiei," Kurama explained. "Just please get better. I know the doctors said you don't have very long to live, but you can change that, can't you?"

Shiori smiled weakly at her son. Hiei saw right through it. "I'll try sweetie." Her expression and smile were hiding what she thought. _A demon came out of my body?A thief, a killer? _It was exactly what she was thinking.

"That's good mother. I need you to get well. If you die I don't know what I'd do."

"I just need some rest, that's all..."

Hiei shook his head. The mother wasn't accepting Kurama's true self. He saw it, though for some reason he wished Kurama didn't. From the look on his face it didn't look like it, but maybe Hiei ought to tell him. He deserved to know the truth.

Kurama stayed with his mother a while longer until she fell asleep, then exited the room. Hiei met him down at the doors.

"She'll make it Hiei! I know she will," Kurama announced happily. "I told her, and that's what counts, right?"

"Hmm... yeah," Hiei replied softly, cocking his head to one side and smiling. His smile wasn't fake, but Kurama's giddiness was. Maybe the fox _had_ sensed his mother's rejection. Hiei just didn't want the fox to get hurt, but if his mother got well, that was what was going to happen.


	6. What I See

Hiei watched the red-head enter the hospital the next day. Again, Hiei took his perch on the outside window sill to watch his friend communicate with his mother.

A few moments later the boy entered the room and greeted his mother, who was propped up in the bed with the support of several pillows.

"Are you feeling well today, mother?"

"Oh, yes very Shuichii. I am feeling better each day." A slight cough escaped Shiori's throat.

"Please don't talk very much mother, it hurts you to do so. You need to get well soon."

"Of course Shuichii. I can't wait to get outside again."

"Yes, that will be a blessing," Kurama muttered, leaning on the bed and grabbing his mother's hand.

Hiei smiled at the love Kurama and his human mother shared. Sometimes he was jealous, but he wouldn't be jealous if the woman grew stronger and rejected her son.

"It's hard to believe yesterday the doctor was saying you only had two days to live. This is truly a miracle."

"Oh, yes Shuichii," Shiori replied simply.

Hiei frowned at the woman's distant look in her eyes. He wondered if Kurama saw it, though knowing the fox, it would be hard to believe he didn't.

About an hour later, Kurama left the hospital and again met Hiei at the doors. "Why don't you ever come in Hiei?" Kurama asked him as they headed towards his house.

The small demon shrugged. "I find no need to."

"My mother would be very happy to meet you. She loves meeting my friends." This time when Hiei looked up at Kurama's face it wasn't fake at all. He was genuinly happy and excited for his mother, despite what Hiei saw. Did Kurama deserve to know the truth? Of course he did. It was his mother. Hiei figured his mother had no intention of telling her son what she now thought of him. Why? Hiei wondered. Kurama loved her so much! It would hurt him to know that his mother hated who he was in his past life, and therefore hated him for who he is now. Shiori knows her son so well, and knows that he loves her, so why would she think any different of him? If Kurama had never told her the story, she never would have known, and everything would be fine. It didn't make sense.

"Kurama... have you noticed anything... different about your mother's actions lately?"

The fox turned to Hiei. His face was honestly confused. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, ever since you told her about _you,_ she's seemed a little... distant. As if thinking of something. I'm not trying to be mean, but I..." _Just say it Hiei! _His mind demanded. _He deserves to know what you see and think. _"I don't think she is accepting who you really are."

The fox was quiet for a minute before speaking. "I think I know her the best between you and I, and I haven't seen anything different. I don't think it's your place to say."

Hiei's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that much of a putdown. "I'm sorry Kurama. I'm just saying what I saw." And with that he flitted off into the trees.

"No wait Hiei!" he heard Kurama call after him.

Yeah served him right. He should have known better then to say something like that to the fox, especially in his current state.


	7. Accusation

The next morning Kurama drove to the hospital, as usual. But this time he payed closer attention to his mother's actions, and as the morning wore on, Kurama began to see Hiei's point, and it scared him. Shiori would constantly turn and look out the window, she didn't talk as much as she used to, and she made a point of avoiding eye contact. He left about an hour later and walked out to his car. He sat in the seat for a while. Hiei had been right, but he had not wanted to believe it and had hurt his feelings. If Hiei never confides in him again it would be his own damn fault. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. _I'm so sorry Hiei!_

He drove home in misery. Once home he went straight to his room and sat down at his desk, simply to think about how miserable he was. _Let's see here... my mother doesn't accept me, Hiei hates me, not to mention my grades have been slipping because of my mother's sickness, but I've been worrying over nothing because she's going to get well, but then she'll come home and reject me... how much worse could my life get?_

"Oh hell I'm pathetic!" he shouted to himself. "I come home, sit at my desk and think about my own self-misery! How more pathetic could one guy get?" He ran his hands through his hair, and grabbed a handful on the back of his head. "What do I need to do to lead a _normal _life?" he wondered to himself.

A familiar energy entered his senses and he jerked his head up. He didn't have to turn his head around to know who it was. "What do you want?" Kurama sighed, spinning around in her chair to face the window. Hiei was perched on his favorite branch on the large maple tree outside his window. The pane was locked at about a foot, so Kurama stood up swiftly and walked over to slide it open all the way. Hiei didn't move to enter, like he usually did.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday, but I don't take it back because I think it may be true..." Hiei answered, leaving his statement hanging.

"No Hiei, _I'm _the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I saw my mother today and observed her. I'm afraid you may be right." Kurama dropped his gaze to the floor, and fingered a lock of silk red hair.

"I'm sorry about your mother... I wish there was something I could do..."

"There's nothing anyone can do, I'm afraid. My mother has a right to her own opinions. I knew she had always believed in the supernatural, like spirits, ghosts and demons, and that made me a little nervous because I didn't know how much she knew. She read a lot of books like the one I borrowed from Koenma. She was against a lot of them, but also praised some for their great deeds. Theives and bandits she hated. I guess it makes sense of why she now hates me."

Kurama picked up the book and looked at the cover. "I should never had borrowed this. Then none of this would have happened."

"No Kurama. Maybe it's a good thing."

"How can this be a good thing?" Kurama wondered frantically. "My mother _hates_ me!"

"Would you like her to pass away thinking her son is a perfect kid? I know I wouldn't. I'd want her to know."

"But her knowing is causing her to reject me!"

"True, but..." Hiei was cut off by the shrill ringing of the telephone.

The fox jumped, but quickly recovered and walked with quick, springy strides over to the telephone sitting my his bed.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Is everything all right?" Kurama answered to the other end.

"No. I was there about an hour ago. I saw nothing different. She was the same as usual."

There was a long pause before Kurama's eyes widened and fear quickly entered them.

"What?" Hiei saw every muscle in the red-head's body tense.

"But... how?"

"Oh, well that's good. Will she survive?"

"Possibly is good. She's a strong woman. She'll make it." His eys and whole body relaxed.

Another long pause before Kurama's emerald eyes widened again. "_ME?"_ Kurama screeched. Hiei was startled by the sudden voice. "You think _I _did it? Are you insane? I love my mother! I'd never do that, even if I _did _hate her! I don't try to kill my family."

Now it was Hiei's turn to be surprised. Did they think that Kurama tried to kill his mother? Hiei flitted into another room and picked up another phone.

"Yes. We went into her room to check on her, as usual..." a deep voice was explaining. "And her IV was out, as was her oxygen tubes and the medicine had been spilled on the floor. When Shiori awoke, she said you had done it."


	8. I Realize It's Only Natural

There was a deathly silence on Kurama's end of the phone. For a second Hiei was worried if Kurama would ever reply. After a few more seconds of the eerie silence, Hiei hung up the phone and flitted back to Kurama's room. He paled and his heart twisted painfully at the sight of his friend. Obviously it didn't take long for Kurama to react to the sudden news. Tears were streaming freely down his face, though his body wasn't shaking with sobs. The tears were constantly dripping onto the floor. His green eyes were wide, still, looking straight across the room to the picture of his mother sitting on his desk.

"Are you still there Shuichii?" Hiei heard the doctor question.

"Oh, um yes. I'm sorry, that's just not... _quite _what I was expecting..."

Hiei was surpirsed at the fox's strength, once again. His voice did not waver, it did not shake. It sounded like it always did, every day that Hiei would speak to him, and he would answer back.

Hiei strained his ears to pick up the doctor's other words. "So what do you have to say about that?"

"Is she doing all right?"

"Yes, she is actually quite fine. Probably stronger then before this little... _mishap_," the doctor replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

With the tears still falling, Kurama replied fiercly: "I will tell you the truth doctor: I did not try to kill my mother. I would _never_ do such a thing. You know how much I love her."

"Yes, and I also know that your mother would not lie about such a thing Shuichii."

"I agree doctor. That's what I thought." And with that, Kurama hung up the phone. He stood still for quite some time. Hiei dared not speak until the fox did something.

Kurama finally collapsed on the floor; the phone was flung across the room. He started to sob uncontrollably. This was only the second time Hiei had seen him cry, and only once seen him cry like _this._

Hiei took two steps towards him, for that was all that was needed to be close to him. Hiei knelt down so he was eye-level with the fox. Kurama's head was bent and his shoulders were shaking. His hands were clenched in fists against the carpet. Hiei leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight. After a while, Kurama seemed to melt into Hiei's arms, and he fell down on his side, his head in Hiei's lap.

Hiei felt like a mother, and it disgusted him, but he felt that this was the right thing to do in a situation with the fox like this, so he did not try to stop.

Hiei looked towards the window as a cold blast of air hit his side. Kurama hadn't shut the window since Hiei had arrived, and the weather was turning cold again. He would have gotten up to shut it, but unfortunatly, Hiei was between the ground and the fox, and getting up would unsettle the boy, so he left the window.

Kurama had calmed down somewhat, but the sobs were still strong, the gasps still short and uneven, and his breath ragged.

"Shh... it'll be fine.." Hiei soothed, much to his surprise. Now caring for the fox in this sort of way seemed to come naturally to him, and as another surpise, he realized that he really didn't mind.


	9. Sharing News

Hiei stayed with Kurama throughout the afternoon. While watching the fox's sleeping face, Hiei realized how child-like he looked when in this condition. A content smile crossed his face as the boy took a deep breath while still sleeping. Hiei finally fell asleep when the sun began to set, still in an upright position with nothing to lean on. He didn't know how long he slept there, with Kurama still asleep in his lap, but the shrill ringing of the telephone snapped him awake.

Quickly, but carefully Hiei lifted Kurama's head and placed it gently back on the floor, while scooting out from underneath him. He reached the phone on the forth ring.

"Hello..?" he answered groggily.

"Hiei!" the voice answered on the other end, startled.

"Huh...? Yusuke?" Hiei replied, equally confused.

"What are you doing at Kurama's house?"

"There was some confusion... he's sleeping right now. I would prefer not to wake him."

"That's fine. I just called 'cause there's something on the news about a son trying to kill his mother. The woman looks like Kurama's mother, so I wanted to call and find out."

Hiei sighed and sat down on Kurama's bed, glancing at the boy on the floor. "Yeah, it was her. But they're wrong. He didn't try to kill her. To tell you the truth, Kurama confessed to his mother about his past life. It looks like she's not accepting him. I think that she did it and framed her son."

Yusuke was quiet on the other end. "Why would she do that?" he whispered hoarsly.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. What time is it?" he wondered suddenly. It was dark out, and he hadn't bothered to check the time.

"Eh... almost 10:30 in the evening. You sound like you just woke up, is that why?"

"Uh hu..." Hiei replied.

"What? Givin' the fox some company while he sleeps?" the other boy joked. "How very thoughtful of you." Hiei heard a short laugh on the other end.

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Oh so it's true?"

Hiei was quiet. He didn't feel like lying or arguing with the spirit detective at the moment.

"Damn Hiei, didn't know you two were that close." Another laugh could be heard.

"Dammit Yusuke shuddup!" Hiei demanded, more loudly then he had anticipated. "It's not like that. He's been asleep all day after he learned this morning that his mother had framed him."

"Oh... that must suck for him."

"You have no idea..." Hiei mumbled, more to himself then the boy he was talking to.

"What Hiei?"

"Oh nothing." Hiei glanced down at the fox as he heard him shift positions. His emerald eyes cracked open and stared up at Hiei, who gave a sympathetic smile in return. "I have to go Yusuke. Talk to you later." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Sick," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Don't worry, your mother will understand."

The fox sighed. "How do you know? She blamed me for trying to kill her. Does she really hate me that much?"

Hiei was about to reply before the phone rang again. He scowled down at the contraption lying by his thigh. "How can you live with this thing?" he wondered before answering.

"Is Shuichii Minamino there?" he recognized the doctor's voice.

Hiei covered the mouth piece and looked down at Kurama. "Are you here?"

Kurama grinned, sensing the fire demon's sarcasm, then reached his hand up for the phone. Hiei gave it to him, then ran into another room and picked up another telephone. He wanted to know what the doctor would say.


	10. Car Troubles: A Break from Pain

"Shuichii, I'd like you to come to the hospital tomorrow morning, and talk to your mother about what has happened," the doctor was saying.

Hiei heard Kurama take a deep breath. "I will, and what I say will be nothing other then the truth. I want _you_ to know that. I want my mother to know that. I want everyone who has heard of this to understand that I will only talk of the truth."

The doctor was quiet. "All right Shuichii. I can't guarantee that everyone will believe you... but you can try."

"Try what? My mother accused me of killing her. I will do more then try. You and I used to both know my mother would never lie. Now I believe it's just you, because I know what my mother told you was a lie. But even after all that's happened, I still love her." And with that, Kurama slammed the phone down in it's cradle. Hiei heard the slam from the other room.

Quietly, Hiei hung up his phone and walked back to the fox's room. The boy's face was angry. Hiei could tell that nothing would stand in his way of getting his mother to understand that he is no longer the demon he used to be.

Early the next morning, Kurama shook Hiei awake and told him to get his ass ready because they were 'gonna go knock some sense into the doctors, news reporters, and his mother.

Hiei quickly obeyed the determined fox. He reached for his blue sleeve-less T-shirt he always wore, then slipped his black cloak over his head.

"You better be careful you don't get too angry. Who knows how Yoko feels about this," Hiei mentioned as they walked out the front door, Kurama locking it behind them.

Kurama grinned as he walked to his car. "Don't worry. You know me best, right? Am I known for letting my emotions get the better of me?"

"Hn. Stupid fox."

Kurama laughed, unlocked the doors, then grinned again and glanced at Hiei. "Want a ride?"

Hiei ran his ruby eyes along the strange contraption on wheels. "I think not."

"Oh c'mon Hiei. You've lived in the human world for how long and haven't even traveled by a motorized vehicle yet?"

Hiei took a step back as Kurama lunged for him. The swift fox took him by surprise. The red-head grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the car. He fought back, but the larger boy easily overpowered him. Hiei became frustrated as the fox laughed at his stubborness, and grabbed his other wrist and pulled him into his strong arms, lifting him off the ground and struggling back to the car.

"You can't make me fox..." Hiei growled, fighting the other boy even more.

"What Hiei? Are you _afraid_?" Kurama grinned, knowing he had hit a weak spot.

"No!" Hiei spat after a moment of hesitation.

Kurama laughed so hard he almost dropped Hiei back to the ground, but with his amazing self-control, he adjusted Hiei in his arms as he struggled some more.

"Oh Hiei, I don't believe you _at all. _If you weren't scared you'd just give it a try."

Hiei was startled when he bent his head back and found his face only inches from the fox's. He was going to try and intimidate the fox, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Hiei closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. Hiei opened his eyes to a triumphant grin from the fox, and he scowled. "I hate that look."

The fox laughed again, even harder, and his grip loosened. Hiei could have escaped, but didn't. The fox was in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin it. He allowed Kurama to shove him into the passenger seat and buckle him in. Hiei crossed his arms and scowled, sinking deep into the leather seat. It smelled funny.

Kurama walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat. He started the engine and Hiei jumped. The boy laughed again, possibly even harder then before. After a few long moments, Kurama recovered himself and backed out of the driveway.

Hiei decided that the ride wasn't so bad. He was more interested in what was in the car then outside. He traveled much faster then this whenever he went anywhere. Though there were so many buttons to press, all having a different purpose. The fox startled Hiei again when he reached over and turned on the radio. The demon's eyes widened as music began to come out of nowhere.

Kurama laughed at Hiei's expression to all of the new things he was currently experiencing.

"I see you haven't been out much. I have an idea: before we stop by the hospital, let's get some breakfast, with ice cream for desert.

Hiei glanced at the fox out of the corner of his eye. He had a funky grin on his face, but for some reason, Hiei went along with it. He hated it that he was finding many ningen things interesting, but he would still never use them himself. It also seemed to Hiei that Kurama was trying to avoid the hospital, and avoiding what was to come.

Finally bored with staring at the many buttons, he rested his head against the cool window, something he _was _familiar with.


	11. New and Wonderful Feelings

Hello everyone! I'm back from vacation. At the bottom I replied to reviewers. I thank you all! Please review some more! ;) So anyway... the next update.. maybe tonight or tomorrow. I lost my glasses (actually when I leaned out the window on the ride home they flew off my face... :( (sob) I loved them! They were my favorite.. the nice copper frame that matched my red hair... the thinness that framed my face... oh... anyway... ahem..) so being on the computer kind of hurts my eyes, but I'll be going in monday for a new pair. YAY!

By the way, I believe I am starting a new story, so I will be updating that one and this one, so the updates may not come as often, but I'll try and make sure that doesn't happen. A lot of work until school... For those of you who liked this one, you can check out the new one, I'll be posting the first chapter possibly tonight, or definately tomorrow. It was just something that came to my mind on the drive up to New York. I wrote it down cause I really liked it. :) Talk to you all later!

* * *

Hiei allowed Kurama to drive him to the nearest ice cream parlor. The demon thought that the ice cream smelled delicious, but didn't say so. The fox demanded that Hiei have something for breakfast before he had sweets. Hiei had no clue as to what anything was on the menu. Kurama sensed his confusion and ordered him a simple order of buttermilk pancakes with sausage. 

"Dammit there's so many different things here! How can you keep them all straight?" Hiei asked in a frustrated tone after the waitress left.

The fox shrugged. "You get used to it. I'm surprised though. You've lived here for so long, yet you have never had me take you to any place like this." The fox grinned at the demon's stubborn expression.

"Maybe I didn't want you to," he spat, frowning, but quickly lost it as a waiter passed with a tray filled with bowls of different flavored ice cream.

Kurama smiled to himself. He had a feeling Hiei would like the ice cream. A few minutes later the waitress reappeared with their meals.

Hiei stared at the flat pieces of bread for quite some time. Kurama decided to help him with the syrup. If he liked sweet stuff, he'd definately like the maple syrup. The fox poured it slowly over the hot bread.

"_What the hell is that?"_ Hiei shreaked, pushing his chair back using the edge of the table, which almost caused the table itselt to tip over.

Several people turned to look his way. "Shuddup Hiei! It's syrup. You'll like it. Now eat it then you can have some ice cream!" Kurama demanded in a fierce whisper. He felt like he was talking to a three year old, not a full-fledged demon.

Hiei slowly picked up his chopsticks and tore a piece off. The fox anticipated his reaction. Hiei chewed, swallowed, and stared at the fox with the most blank expression he had ever seen. Kurama had to choke back some major self-control to stop from bursting out in a laughing fit. Without a word, Hiei took another bite, and another, until his plate was clear.

"What flavor ice cream would you like?" Kurama wondered, leaning on the table. He continued by seeing his confused expression. "They have..." he looked at the centerpiece that listed each one. "Vanilla, chocolate, mint, and strawberry."

Hiei had no clue as to what each of those tasted like, so he pointed to mint. That sounded good, whatever it was. Kurama nodded and ordered himself chocolate.

Five minutes later, Hiei was shoving the delicious snow down his throat, the fox: choking on laughter. Suddenly Hiei stopped. His spoon dropped; his hands went to his thoat. He was experiencing something he had never felt before. He whole head was cold, his throat felt as if an icicle had been shoved down it, and the cold, melting water was slowly dripping down his esophagus.

Kurama doubled over with laughter and almost tipped his chair. Several others were trying to mask their laughter, as to not be rude by laughing at someone whom they didn't know.

The fox was startled out of his fit by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He hesitated until the third ring before picking it up.

"Hello?"

Hiei watched sadly as the fox's good mood plumetted into the ground.

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

A long pause.

"Of course. Good bye."

He turned his gaze towards Hiei, who was just recovering from his brain freeze. "Let's go. The doctor and my mother are waiting."

* * *

**BlackRoseVixen05: **That's really cool how your dad only lives a couple hours from Madison! I just got back from vacation today. And thanks, I had a lot of fun. It feels good to be home. :) 

**Maki-sama: **That would suck if your computer broke. I'm sorry... :( Well at least I'm not grounded now. :) It's nice to have the computer of my own free will.

**Bara-Minamino: **I thank you for all of your kind words. They mean a lot to me. :) Don't worry... I'm back home and the next update will probably be tomorrow, possible tonight! YAY!

**Forbiddensoul562: **Yeah I had a great time. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They all mean very much to me. :) You're pretty funny... hehe :)


	12. He's Just Like A Brother

**forbiddensoul562: **I am sorry, I have no intention of making this a yaoi story. Though I am writing another story I started yesterday. That one is yaoi. The first two chapters are just a background, um... what's the right word, booster, I guess, for the upcoming story. :)

* * *

"That was the doctor..." Kurama started, placing his cell phone back in his pocket. 

When Kurama didn't continue, Hiei knew he had to say something. "Listen, just get this over with. You can't keep avoiding it."

A sad smile tugged at the corners of the fox's mouth as he stood up. "True Hiei, I _can't _keep running away. I guess it was wrong of me, but I can still wish for the next few hours to never happen, correct?"

Hiei shrugged. "More or less fox. Now pay the woman and let's go."

Ten minutes later the pair were on the highway on their way to the hospital. Hiei willingly gave into the fox's pleads of again riding in his car. Kurama knew the demon wouldn't admit that he was finding ningen things very interesting.

Kurama pulled into the hospital parking lot and turned off the car, but made no move to open the door and step out.

"Well... are you going in or not?" Hiei persuaded, unbuckling.

There was a long moment of silence before the fox gave a reluctant nod. "I'm just afraid of what my mother will say." His voice sounded almost frantic.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. Besides, if she rejects you again, all you need to do is knock some sense into that stupid ningen head of hers. Either you do it or I will."

"Hiei!" Kurama warned, yet he couldn't keep a smile from his face. "Let's go then."

The fox and the demon walked together into the hospital. The woman at the front desk obviously knew what Kurama's buisness was at the hospital that day, and simply nodded them in. Hiei thought he sensed fear and frowned. Was she afraid of the boy? Everyone thinks that Kurama tried to kill his mother. It only made sense that she was afraid of him.

They made their way up to the fifth floor where his mother's room was. Kurama hesitated before placing his hand on the knob and pushing the door open. The doctor was sitting in a chair; the woman was in a wheelchair by the window.

"Welcome Shuichii," the doctor greeted cooly. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Hiei," Kurama answered simply.

"It's nice to meet you Hiei, but I think it may be better if you waitied outside. This is a.."

"No," Kurama interjected sternly. "I want him here."

The doctor was stunned for a moment before he spoke again. "Eh... if it's alright with Shiori..."

Hiei was surprised that the fox stood up for him how he did. He had been simple and precise, which isn't really like him.

Shiori shrugged, but otherwise said nothing.

"All right then. You can stay Hiei, but remember, this is a family matter, and I don't feel it right for you to intervene if you feel the need." The doctor's stern words were true, but the fox despised them.

"Excuse me..." the fox started quietly. His voice was soft, yet demanding that the doctor listened to him.

"Hm.. do you have something to say about your attempted murder?"

Hiei could have sworn he saw the fox's eyes flicker between golden and emerald. "No. It's about your words towards Hiei. For the past few weeks or so, Hiei has been like a brother to me. If he has something to say, I give him every right to say it. It is you who has no right to intervene in this matter. Hiei is more like family to me then you ever will be. Do you understand?"

Kurama's voice was crisp and filled with fury. A fire was burning inside of Hiei as well, but he refused to show it. He didn't want to doctor to say any more upsetting words to the fox.

Again the doctor was stunned. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the boy with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe that this boy-princess had back-talked an elder. "All righty then!" the doctor started cheerfully, yet Hiei and Kurama could both sense the uncomfortable feeling the doctor was emiting. "The journalist should be here soon."

"Journalist?" Kurama wondered, an angry edge to his voice.

"If you can't prove your innocence, you'll be arrested. You're lucky we're not in court."

Kurama clenched and unclenched his fists several times to keep himself from lunging at the doctor.

Just a few short moments later, the doctor answered the knock at the door. There was a middle-aged man, probably in his late thirties, early forties, standing there with a laptop. He quickly got adjusted and set his PC upon the table next to the bed. He nodded at the doctor, signaling that he was ready to start.

"Okay, first you Shiori. Tell us what happened."


	13. Each Side

Shiori sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know. I just just talking to Shuichii. He was about to leave when he just jumped on me and did those things that could have killed me... I don't really know what else to say doctor. I'm sorry..." she replied miserably, hanging her head as tears came to her eyes.

Kurama and Hiei both had to admit that the woman was a _great _actress.

"That's okay Shiori. That's all I need to know."

The journalist clicked away on his PC, and Hiei was about ready to burn that computer to nothing but oblivion.

Kurama sensed the demon's frustration. _It'll be okay. _Kurama told him telepathically. _She'll get me to understand. That would be nice for you, too, hm? _He grinned down at the small demon, who gave a small smile back.

_Yes. I don't want that woman to make you suffer. You've had enough of suffering in your lifetime for ten thousand __others._

Kurama shrugged and his face fell. _I've gotten used to it._

Hiei was surprised with the answer, but didn't show it or even reply.

"Okay Shuichii, how about you? What do you have to say about this?"

Without hesitation, Kurama said: "Why don't you check for fingerprints?" He left it at that.

"Your fingerprints are on them Shuichii. I just want to know your side of the story. I have to be fair."

"You have to be, but do you _want _to be?"

Hiei grinned at the fox's cleverness. As usual, it was perfect.

He turned serious very quickly. "All right. I was simply visiting my mother, as usual. She had been seeming a little distant lately. I thought that the cause may have been the medicine, but I also thought it may have been something I told her a few days before."

"What did you tell her?"

"_That _I _can't _tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's very personal and secritive."

The doctor shrugged and sighed. "Just continue," he instructed.

"I left, as usual, and the next thing I get is a phone call from you saying that I tried to murder my mother."

The journalist continued typing.

"Is that it?" the doctor wondered.

"Yes. That's all I have to say, and it's the truth. I don't know if you'll believe me. I doubt you will, but at least I know when I'm telling the truth and lying. I can at least live with that."

"All right Shuichii, that is enough for today. I'll call some other time to pick into the more tiny stuff."

"That's it? And what _tiny stuff_? There is no _tiny stuff _about this." And with that, Kurama spun on his heel and left the room. Hiei scowled at all three of them, his Jagan threatening to glow, before he turned around and followed the fox.

Even when they were outside, the fox said nothing. He simply walked over to his car, got in, started the engine, and sat there. Hiei didn't join him this time. He didn't think the fox would mind.

Hiei flitted off to find a nice rooftop or treebranch to sit on and think. He was going to do something about that damn woman. Hiei had easily sensed the negative energy radiating off of her as they talked. That pissed him off. It was as she was possessed or something, because Hiei had been around her before, and never had she been like this. Would the fox be mad if he did something? He shrugged. He no longer cared. Besides, who said the fox even had to know?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys! But if I added what I'm going to write for the next one on here, it'll end up being longer then I like. 1000 words per chapter is my liking. :) 


	14. What Happened That Night

It had been two weeks since the meeting with the doctor and the journalist. Shiori was still too weak to go home, and Kurama still hadn't gotten a call about another meeting with the doctor yet. Hiei visited the fox frequently. Kurama even got Hiei to wear some regular, human clothes. A simple pair of jeans and a white polo top, tennis shoes, and socks. He even got him to take an actual _shower. _With warm, running water and actual shampoo and soap. Kurama almost died from laughter when Hiei darted out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, claiming that the water had suddenly turned really hot and tried to burn him. Truthfully, Kurama had flushed a toilet. Though afterwards the fox became confused. The demon could control fire! Why would a simple shower get too hot for him? He never ended up asking.

Even though Hiei wouldn't admit it, Kurama knew the demon was enjoying life, and he was too, for the moment at least.

The one thing Kurama was worrying over was when the next phone call would come from the doctor. Every time the phone rang, Kurama was hesitant to answer. He wanted to see his mother very badly, but was afraid of getting hurt even more from her reaction to him. They had visited her once, the day after the meeting, and she had barely said a word.

Kurama feared the night, because it was the only time of the day where he had time to think: just laying there, with nothing to do... he'd think of his mother, and often cried himself to sleep.

Hiei was also fearful of when the doctor would call. He had gone to visit Shiori a few days after the meeting. It felt wrong to go behind Kurama's back like that, but all he wanted to do was knock some sense into the damn woman. Hiei still isn't sure if he had succeeded.

_flashback_

It was around 7:00 in the evening. Hiei stood in front of the hospital doors, still debating within himself wether he should confront the woman or not. He didn't want Kurama to get angry at him if he ever found out. After a while he gave up and simply pushed through the doors, and found his way up to room 501, where Shiori lay awake finishing her dinner. He pushed open the door and stood in the doorway until she noticed him.

"Excuse me?" she wondered, frowning at the intrusion.

"I believe you may know me slightly."

Shiori nodded, eyes wide, not really knowing what to do. She was frightened by the boy's dangerous facial expression.

"I came to tell you..." Hiei entered the room all the way and closed the door behind him, "...that you're a bitch."

Shiori was speachless. _What is this strange boy trying to accomplish? _she wondered angrily to herself. _How dare he call me that? He has no right to!_

"I can't believe you'd completely ignore your own son. He loves you. A lot. And I know you love him. What I can't understand is why you rejected him." It was hard for Hiei to keep his voice calm. He wanted to shout and yell, but from being around the fox so much, he had learned more self-control, which he was highly greatful for. "If you treat him like you always have, nothing will change. It will be as if he didn't even tell you the truth about his life. He's still the same boy. He won't act any different now that you know."

Shiori shook her head. "No. That boy is a _demon_. I'll never look at him the same again."

"Why not!" Hiei asked fiercly, clenching his hands in tight fists. "If he never told you, everything would go on like it was. He wanted to be honest with you because he was sick of living a lie! He didn't _want _to lie and pretend he was just a normal human kid, he really didn't. It was tearing him up inside while he was trying to figure out if he should tell you the truth or not!" Hiei's voice rose. He was losing control. He just didn't want the doctor to come in. He used his energy to seal the door shut while he was still inside.

Shiori's eyes widened. "If it was hurting him so much why didn't he just tell me!" she asked frantically, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It may have turned out better if he had told me sometime before the age of _eighteen!"_

Hiei nodded. "He didn't for one reason: He didn't want a reaction like this. He wanted to live with you peacefully for as long as possible before he had to tell you the truth. Him, and everyone else believed you were going to die the night he told you about... him, so he told you because otherwise you'd die without ever knowing the truth, and that would hurt him like you'd never imagine."

Again Shiori was quiet. Hiei didn't know why he was saying all these things to the woman, he just felt that he needed to say something. Kurama thought he needed to work through this alone. No. Hiei wouldn't let him. He knew the fox couldn't do this alone, and all Hiei wanted to do was help.

"Woman, do you love your son or not? Think about it. If the answer is no, think some more until your answer is yes. Got it?" That was the last word Hiei said. He turned around and left the room.

Shiori stared after him for a few moments until his back disappeared around the corner, then broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

_end of flashback_


	15. Cards and Changes

Finally the moment that Hiei and Kurama were both dreading came. The phone rang. It had rang before, but ther person on the other end hadn't been the doctor. The two were beginning to think that the doctor would never call, so the fox wasn't as hesitant to answer the phone. Kurama had been teaching Hiei how to play solitare. Hiei found the card game extremely confusing, and blamed the cards when he didn't win. He didn't even think to blame the fox's shuffling. The phone rang just as Hiei burned the ten of hearts in anger. The ringing startled the fox as he had been laughing at Hiei for taking the game so seriously. The phone had been lying on the table next to him. He answered cheerfully, not once thinking that it could be the doctor. Of course the one time he thought that, it had to be him.

Kurama's cheerful expression fell quickly and Hiei's followed suit. The now crisp, burnt, and black card fell out of his hand and onto the table, where it crumbled into thousands of tiny bits.

"Yes, this is him. How can I help you today doctor?" the fox asked, his voice crisp.

Hiei flitted into another room, like he had so many times before, and picked up the other phone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Shuichii?"

"Yes it has been doctor. Though I can't say I'm _excited_ to be talking to you again," Kurama replied dryly.

"Of course Shuichii, I know how you feel."

"No you really don't doctor. You have no idea of how I feel."

The other line was quiet for a moment before Kurama spoke up. "What is it you called me for?"

"Ah yes. I'd like to arrange another meeting between you and your mother."

"Will a journalist be present?"

"Possibly Shuichii."

"Whatever. When?" he asked simply.

"As soon as possible. I believe the sooner the better."

"Whatever you say. How about now?"

Hiei's eyes widened. _Now?_ He wanted to finished punishing the cards!

"I'll go see if that's all right with Shiori... hold on a minute."

A few moments later the doctor returned. "Yes that'll be fine. Be here in an hour, is that okay?"

"I'm the one that suggested it so yes, it's fine."

Hiei grinned at Kurama's smart words.

"Okay then... see you then."

"Sure. Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

Hiei heard a click on Kurama's end, so he hung up and walked back to Kurama's room. The fox had the wierdest look of victory on his face, and Hiei couldn't help but laugh. Kurama and Hiei were both laughing a minute later when again the phone rang. It startled Kurama out of his laughter.

"If it's the doctor I'm just gonna hang up..." Kurama said icily as he pressed talk to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kuwabara?" Kurama replied with surprise.

The old fool? Hiei wondered. What in the hell could he want?

Hiei could hear the boy's loud voice from where he stood a few feet from the fox. "Yeah I was meaning to call you about this article I found in the paper a while ago, but I kept on forgetting..."

"Typical..." Hiei muttered under his breath, grinning at the other boy's foolishness.

"The one about my mother?"

"Yup. Is it true? Did you really try to kill her?"

Kurama'sface twisted with pain. "No Kuwabara, I did not try to kill her. When you read that article, who does it make you believe?"

"Um... I dunno, but I don't know why adults would lie like that."

Hiei sighed. God that boy was stupid.

"They aren't lying Kazuma, they truly believe I tried to kill her. But the _truth _is, I didn't."

"Oh I get it!" Kuwabara shouted triumphantly, and Hiei buried his face in his hands.

"Yes, so you see, don't blame me."

"All right Kurama. That's really all I was wondering. Talk to you later."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Yeah."

"Oh. my. god." Kurama said once he hung up the phone. "That boy is pathetic. He just doesn't get anything, does he?"

"And you just realized that Kurama?"

"Shuddup Hiei. We should head over to the hospital."

Hiei nodded, scowling at the cards as he walked past them.

"You know Hiei, I don't think you'd make a good human. You take life _way _too seriously."

Hiei shot a glare at the fox. "It's not my fault! It's the cards! They made me mad! I don't know how you can play with such things!"

Kurama laughed.

"Hiei... like I said, you take life _way _to seriously."

The fire demon didn't reply that time, he just scowled up at the fox's face. It was then he remembered the day when he talked with Shiori. God he hoped he didn't waste his time on that damn woman for nothing.

Half an hour later Kurama pulled into the hospital parking lot, Hiei in the seat next to him.

"You're coming in again, right?" Kurama tried to confirm as he parked the car and turned off the engine.

Hiei wasn't sure. How would Shiori react when she saw him again?

"Yes." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Thanks Hiei."

He was going to change his answer, but when the fox thanked him, he decided against it. Again, the fox needed him.

"Sure thing..." he muttered before stepping out of the car.

The fox smiled at him before he stepped out and locked the car.

The two headed for the hospital together, like usual. They entered together, and they walked up to room 501 together.

Kurama pushed open the door and greeted the doctor and unfortunatly, the journalist who sat at the table next to the bed. Shiori was in a wheelchair next to the window, the doctor standing next to her.

"Welcome Shuichii, and Hiei was it?"

The fire demon did not answer. Neither did Kurama.

"All right then..." the doctor started, "I'll need to ask you both some questions about..."

"No," A soft female voice replied. Everyone turned to face Shiori. A small smile lit her lips, as she looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"Shiori?" the doctor questioned.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Everyone was confused, but Hiei wondered if this was his doing.

_This can't be this simple! _Kurama thought. _My mother isn't one to just change her mind like that._

"Shiori, if you don't mind my asking, could you please explain?"

"Of course doctor. First of all, I want to thank that boy over there for helping me realize that I sitll love my son."

"That boy?" the doctor questioned again.

"Hiei."

"Hiei?" Kurama wondered, his voice rising several notches.

Pink tinted his cheeks but quickly went away. He dipped his chin and looked at the woman. Shiori was thanking him for calling her a bitch? Hiei knew this had something to do with the time he went behind the fox's back, and wether he liked it or not, Kurama would find out about what he did. Would he be mad, or would he thank him? For some reason Hiei was anxious to know the answer.


	16. The Truth

All eyes had settled on the fire demon.

"What is all this about?" the doctor demanded.

Hiei sighed and was about to speak and confess, when Shiori spoke up instead.

"When I learned about my son, I couldn't believe it. It was hard to imagine him being that way, and it was hard to imagine that a _demon _came out of my body. I rejected him, and I suppose a lot of women would have done the same."

"Um... Shiori..." the doctor started. He was confused. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"After that first meeting a couple of weeks ago, Hiei showed up without my son. It was strange seeing him alone, and I was afraid of what he wanted, considering how tough and angry he looked." Shiori giggled a little and smiled at Hiei, who scowled.

"I was angry about what he had said to me, but afterwards I began to think about it some more, and realized that I still _do _love my son, demon or not."

Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes but her face was lit up with a priceless smile.

Kurama's eyes had been wide with suprise, but now were narrow with contentment. His mother had forgiven him... because of something Hiei told her. That was a new one.

"I am _so _sorry Shuichii. I don't know what I can do to make you forgive me."

"Nothing mother. You don't have to do a thing," the fox replied softly. Walking over to her, he bent down and hugged her like he'd never let go. His mother hugged tightly back.

Hiei smiled at the embrace, but didn't let the doctor or journalist, or even Kurama's mother see it.

Hiei still couldn't believe how easy it had been. Why hadn't he done that before? Maybe they wouldn't have had to live with the fact that Kurama's mother hated him for as long as they did.

Oh well. The fact was that it was over, and they could live happily together, just as they have been for the past eighteen years.

Finally mother and son parted. Tears were streaming down Shiori's face, yet Kurama's was dry.

"I'm _so _sorry Shuichii," she repeated again.

"Mother, it's all right. Truthfully, I didn't expect you to say okay right away. Let's just forget about this, and focus on you getting well enough to come back home. It's been lonely without you." Kurama purposly left out the fact that Hiei had been staying with him for the past few weeks while she had been in the hospital.

"I'm sorry doctor to have wasted your time so unpleasently..." Kurama spoke up, slightly bowing to the doctor. "But I believe we have this problem resolved."

The doctor seemed to be stunned for a moment, before shaking his head and speaking. "Shuichii, what about the attempted murder? and what was that talk about a demon?"

Kurama laughed to cover up his uneasiness. "The demon was just a figure of speach doctor. Think nothing of it. And for the murder... I did not."

Shiori suddenly became extremely nervous.

"Mother... it is okay if it was you... I no longer care. I'm just glad you're safe," Shuichii replied kindly.

Shiori shook her head. "No... it wasn't me..."

"What?" Kurama started. "Then who was it? You must have seen them."

Shiori nodded. "I did..."

"Shiori..." the doctor said in a warning tone.

"What is it doctor?" Kurama asked impatiently.

The doctor didn't answer, just shrugged nervously. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the room, his shoulders rigid.

"No.. stop him Shuichii," Shiori whispered hoarsly. "It was him. He threatened to try to kill me again if I told anyone."

_"huh? _What do you mean by that mother?"

"The doctor, Dr. Kurokawa, has been a friend of mine since high school. I had two good guy friends, him... and Miyaki."

"Your fianceé?"

"Yes. We all went to the same college, coincidentaly, and continued to stay close friends. Kurokawa was planning on asking me to marry him after we graduated, but Miyaki beat him to it. He was enraged at Miyaki and I, but eventually got over it. I never thought that he would still hold a grudge. He was angry at me for accepting. Besides, I had always liked Miyaki in a more romantic way then Kurokawa, but I still loved them both." Shiori spoke quickly, so the doctor didn't have as much time to try and escape.

Kurama's eyes were wide. His mother had never told him about this before.

"Please Shuichii, get him. He tried to kill me for revenge. He already tried to kill Miyaki last year, but failed. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get worried."

"I... understand mother. This is all just surprising, that's all."

"Yes, but it's true. I promise you Shuichii. He only tried to get me once because he didn't want to look suspicious. Now please get him! I don't want to live in fear of him any longer!" Shiori was crying as Kurama darted out of the room, followed by Hiei.

They ran through the hospital, refusing to get stopped by nurses and other doctors who tried to slow them. They reached to bottom floor and rushed outside. Since the doctor had walked through the hospital, and Kurama and Hiei had run, he couldn't have gotten too far. Maybe just to his car?

Kurama ran around the building to the staff parking lot, where Dr. Kurokawa was just pulling out of the lot. He caught a glance at Hiei and Kurama as he passed them, his eyes widening with fearas he sped onto the street. He weaved between cars until he was out of sight. They could hear tires screeching on the pavement as they stopped to avoid the mad driver.

"Dammit he'll kill someone driving like that. He's desperate to get away," Kurama mumbled in frustration.

"Fox, calm down. I'll chase after him. You call the police. They can speed, too. Right?"

"Yeah, thanks Hiei."

The demon gave a firm nod before darting off and disappearing in a flash.

_He'll easily catch up with him, _Kurama thought. _The police... where's the nearest payphone? _he wondered frantically, searching his pockets for change.

* * *

Okay guys! After this chapter, there should be two, maybe three chapters left. I want to thank everyone for their kind and supportive reviews, and for all who have stuck with my story from the very beginning. 

Thank you everyone!


	17. Threats

Hey. I know that all of you were not expecting the doctor to be the bad guy. Actually neither did I. It puts a twist in the plot that I hadn't really thought about. A lot of you thought it was a great idea and you weren't expecting it. I believe only one was against it, or just thought it was sort of out of the blue, which I agree... it was. But most of you just said that it's a great chapter, and loved it, like usual. Originally I was going to make Shiori be the one that tried to kill herself, but realized that I had changed her character so much already, because she'd never be _that _much against her son in real life, so I decided not to have her do it.

So I thank all of you for your reviews... again. :)

* * *

Hiei knew the fox was right. He'd easily be able to catch the doctor, and within moments, Hiei caught up to the black corvet. The roof was down, so Hiei jumped into the air and landed smoothly in the passenger seat. He had moved so fast passerbys wouldn't have been able to see him, though he hoped no one was looking while he suddenly stopped and appeared in the seat. 

"Pull over!" Hiei demanded.

Dr. Kurokawa whipped his head towards Hiei and almost swerved into the next lane with surprise. "What the...? How did...?" he stammered, fear re-entering his eyes. "Get out!" he simply demanded after the stun.

"Not until you pull over. Do it now or I'll make you."

"You can't make me!" Hiei knew the doctor said that more to comfort himself then to intimidate the demon next to him.

"Oh yeah?" Hiei challenged, sliding from the passenger seat into the middle until he was touching the doctor.

"Get away from me!" he shouted. The car swerved slightly as Dr. Kurokawa tried to push the smaller boy away from him.

"You're going to get people killed!" Hiei noted angrily, but soon found out that he didn't care. This man tried to kill his best friend's mother. He would have nothing of it. In a flash, Hiei undid the doctor's seatbelt, grabbed his shirt, and yanked him over his head. He saw a young girl in the car next to them stare with wide eyes as they passed.

The doctor was slammed against the door, injuring his shoulder. "You son-of-a-bitch!" he growled, and was about to attack Hiei, but Hiei was faster, and clobbered his head with his fist. The doctor was knocked unconcious. Suddenly Hiei realized that he was in the driver's seat of a moving car. Kurama had only taught him the basics of driving: gas on the right, break on the left, the blinker, and how to steer. The fox had not taught him any more because Hiei had thought it was pointless. When would he need to know this stuff!_God dammit! This is what I get for being so stubborn! _Hiei screamed at himself.

If he could get to the side of the road, he could run the car into the ditch, call Kurama, then beat up the doctor once he woke up.

Okay... let's see here... blinker. Hiei absolutely _despised _the fact that he was finding the ningen contraption _usful. Well I could just escape and let the doctor get killed... but that would endager others on the road as well._ Now that the doctor was unconcious, Hiei's honor code would not let him put innocent lives at risk. He turned the left blinker on, waited until no other cars were in the way, then slowly and carefully, turned the wheel. Once he was in the other lane, he moved onto the side of the road, then onto the grass, then down into the shallow ditch. The ride was bumpy, but he got there safely. He could feel the heat of people staring as he pulled the doctor out of the car and out onto the grass on the side of the car that people on the road couldn't see. Then he contacted Kurama.

_Kurama! The fricken doctor's unconcious. Can I kill him?_

_No Hiei! Do _you _want to be charged with murder too? _came Kurama's immediate reply.

_He hasn't been charged with murder yet. He didn't even kill the woman._

_It doesn't matter. Where are you? Personally I don't want to get the police involved._

_I thought you went to call them, _Hiei wondered.

_I did, but couldn't. They always ask questions, and some of those questions we may not be able to answer, considering who we are and what we've done._

Hiei sighed. _True. Fine, I'm by an Iwaki Sushi place," _Hiei replied, reading a sign through the trees lining the opposite side of the road. _It's across a busy street._

_Oh I know where you are, _Kurama replied after a few moments of thinking.

_I'm in the ditch with the doctor's car and him._

_Okay I'll be right there. If someone stops to see if you're okay or just want to help or offer to call the police... anything like that... treaten them. ne?_

_Hmm... fine with that, _Hiei replied happily. _Just hurry up._

_Will do. _Kurama broke the communication link and set off at a run in the direction the doctor had driven off. He ran along the ditch that lined the road, until he saw a car in the ditch up ahead. _That must be him, _he thought. He sped up. He had run almost five miles, yet was not tired at all. He reached Hiei and the doctor. He was just regaining conciousness.

"Okay doc!" Hiei threatened once he was fully awake. He yanked his collar and brought him up to face him. "You'll speak nothing of this to anyone. If we find out you did, we'll track you down and kill you with our bare hands!"

Dr. Kurokawa didn't answer, just laughed nervously. "You can't do that."

"Wanna bet?" Kurama added, balling his hands into fists. "And we have the power to murder you, and _not _get arrested by the police."

"I don't think so Shuichii. They'll catch you."

"Not if we threaten them like we're threatening you," Hiei mentioned, and in a flash, punched the doctor straight in the cheek, causing him to fly back. A piece of the shirt still in Hiei's hand, where it had ripped since Hiei hadn't let go. Dr. Kurokawa stared wide-eyed at him, his lip and nose bleeding. "What the...?"

"Got it? We have the power to kill you with our _bare hands," _Kurama repeated.

"Yeah, I got it." The doctor was shaking with fear.

"C'mon lets get out of here fox."

Kurama nodded, climbing onto Hiei's back, who's strong arms easily held him up. "Remember doctor. You tell...you die," Kurama said one last time before Hiei flitted off.

I wonder if he'll return to the hospital," Kurama wondered as they sped towards the fox's home.

Hiei shrugged. "Like I'd care. As long as that bitch doesn't try to do anything more to your mother."

Kurama laughed. "I don't think we're going to have a problem with that. Do you think he'll want to mess with us after a treat like that?"


	18. I Like You Just the Way You Are

**Nyte Kit: **You know, I can't imagine Kurama on Hiei's back either, but I find it hilariously funny if I really picture it. And I know I have them out of character a lot. I can't help it. But honestly, there aren't many stories out there _with _them in character, especially yaoi ones. I mean, can you picture Hiei confessing his love to Kurama?

**blue kitsune251: **Thanks for the review! I hope to keep it up. :D

**Forbiddensoul562: **I've always been good at writing angst, and I never knew why. I don't believe there will be anymore in this story, but we'll have to see where it leads. Actually, I may end up making this story much longer, but I'm not sure if I'm going to add that part yet. Yes, it is a good idea if the doctor tried to explain about Hiei and Kurama's 'unnatural' actions, but they didn't believe him. You have some wonderful ideas!

**Evene: **Thanks for the review! Yes, but do you honestly feel _sorry _for the doctor:D

**Maki-sama: **I kinda feel the same...

**Kurama's number1 girl: **I am terribly sorry about words running together, and no, I didn't do it just to annoy you. The words that are together: I'm not doing it on purpose and it bothers me, too. I proof-read the chapters before I post them. Either I'm extremely blind, or what I think happens, is when I make other corrections, it messes up the spacing. It's really been bothering me because after everyone reads it, I go back and read it, and all these words are mushed together. :( I honestly hate it. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Jessica: **I will soon! Thanks!

**BlackRoseVixen05: **I'm glad you liked it so much.

**Red Kitsune Flames: **Sometimes I feel that way when I write other stories. :D

**Ms. Zeal: **Hey don't worry about it. There was _no way in hell_ I would let the doctor go like that. I've been planning that he get caught ever since you found out that he tried to murder Shiori. I'm sure a lot of other reviewers will have the same opinion as you.

* * *

"Hiei, this just feels wrong," Kurama noted, looking back behind them, even though the doctor was no longer in sight.

"What feels wrong?" the demon questioned.

"Just letting him go like that. He tried to _kill my mother _Hiei. Even giving him that death threat felt wrong."

"Damn fox. How can giving a death threat be _wrong?"_

"You still haven't figured out as much about humans as you think."

"Thank god Kurama! You think I _want _to learn about them?"

The fox laughed. "In a way, Hiei."

"Shuddup," Hiei spat as he slowed down as they neared the fox's house.

"Okay Hiei, you've gotten to know my mother a bit more over these last few days..." Kurama started as he slid off Hiei's small back. "Do you think _she'll _let him go?"

Hiei was quiet.

"Well let me put it this way: If someone tried to kill you, would you just let him go?"

Again, no answer.

"You see Hiei, how it works. Put it in a different perspective."

Hiei scowled. "Okay I get your point fox."

Suddenly the phone rang from inside. Quickly Kurama fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door, then rushed inside to answer it. Hiei followed more slowly behind.

"No mother," Hiei heard Kurama answer. "We didn't get him, but we slowed him down. I was just about to notify the police."

There was a long pause before Kurama spoke again. "Of course. Don't worry, if they can't, Hiei'll be able to."

"Just trust me," Kurama spoke after another pause.

"Of course mother. I love you, too."

Hiei thought he saw a sparkle in the corner of the fox's eyes as he said those words. He was sure he'd been waiting so long to say those words, and to hear them said to him by the one he loved most.

A faint smile crossed Hiei's lips as the fox hung up the phone and neared him. "So you gonna call the damn people?" he teased lightly.

"As you wish." Kurama bowed deeply to the smaller demon.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but his smile widened. The fox was simply in a good mood. That gave him the power to joke around like this, and Hiei was glad. He didn't like to see the fox down.

Kurama again disappeared into the next room to contact the police. Hiei wandered into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Kurama returned a few minutes later to find Hiei sitting at the table, spoon in hand, eating the chocolate ice cream right from the box.

"Hiei!"

The demon shrugged. "What? It was there. I don't see your name on it." Hiei leaned to both sides and checked the sides of the box: just to make sure, before shoving anothing spoonful into his mouth.

Kurama laughed inwardly and shook his head. The fox made a sandwich for himself before joining Hiei at the table.

"So..." Kurama started.

Hiei moved his eyes to look at the fox, but kept his face tilted down at the ice cream. "hmm...?" he questioned through the spoon which happened to be in his mouth.

"Do you think they'll catch him?" he pondered, biting into his sandwich.

Hiei shrugged, a gesture that didn'tinvolve moving his face or mouth, which were currently occupied.

Kurama laughed and gave up any hope for conversation.

The two ate in silence for a while, before the phone rang. Hiei scowled. Kurama grinned before standing up to answer it.

"Minamino residence."

"Yes this is. How can I help you?"

There was a pause before Kurama spoke again. "Ah.. yes I did."

Another break.

"Yes. There was another boy with me."

"All right. When would you like us to come in?"

A short pause.

"All right. We're on our way. Arigatou." Kurama hung the phone up - walked back over to Hiei who hadn't heard a word of the conversation - and snatched the box of ice cream from the demon's grasp. The spoon clattered to the table in surprise, and Hiei looked up at Kurama's face --- and pouted.

Kurama choked back some major self control to stop from doubling over with laughter. Instead he grabbed the Koorime's wrist and dragged him off the chair. "Wipe that look of your face. That was the police station, and they want us to come in to ask us some questions."

A stubborn growl was heard low in Hiei's throat as he allowed the fox to drag him to the door.

"As long as I can have that stuff back when we return."

Kurama glanced at Hiei as he shoved him in his car. "Hell Hiei, you already atehalf the box! It's not good to eat that much in one sitting, you've probably already gained weight," Kurama explained, only half-joking. After all, he had done it before. The fox poked the demon in the gut, which was hard as rock, as usual. Hiei grinned victoriously as the fox frowned childishly.

Kurama slid into the driver's seat, but Hiei refused to shut his door. Finally the fox sighed in defeat. "Fine you can have it when we get back, but now... please just shut the door!"

Hiei grinned again and slammed the door shut. "Okay let's go."

Kurama smiled at the demon next to him. He would only ever open up like this around him. Maybe he'd have to get him used to opening up around others, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to completely change the small fire demon's personality. After pondering it for a moment, Kurama thought against it. No... the demon was fine just the way he was. Besides, the fox felt special, knowing the demon only acted this way around him. He was the one out of a million that saw the true side of Hiei. Maybe he was just being selfish, but then again, he didn't really think the demon minded.

"What're you lookin' at?" the demon growled, glancing at the fox and narrowing his eyes threateningly.

Kurama chuckled before turningonto the main road.

No... his friend was fine just the way he was.


	19. Homecoming

Fifteen minutes later, Kurama pulled into the police station parking lot. He and Hiei walked inside. A cop led them to a back room, where a man was sitting with the doctor next to him. When they entered, the doctor scooted to the far corner in a very quick manner.

"They're monsters!" the doctor exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the two boys.

The man ignored him. "Please have a seat. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"We had nothing else to do. Might as well come in..." the fox stated idly, pulling out a chair and sitting down, then crossing his arms over the wooded surface. Hiei preferred the window sill. The officer looked at him strangly, but quickly turned away when Hiei gave him a death glare.

"So you simply said you wanted to ask us some questions?" Kurama wondered.

"Ah... yes Shuichii. Dr. Kurokawa said that he _did _indeed try to murder Shiori Minamino... your mother... and that he _did _try to escape..."

The fox nodded in approval towards the doctor, who was still huddled in the corner, deathly afraid of the two boys.

"...but he _also _said that.." the officer continued as he flipped open a notebook, "that Hiei - was his name?" the fox nodded. "...was able to catch up to his car on the _highway, _jump in the passenger seat, knock him unconcious, then pull into a ditch, where Shuichii - you - was running along the side of the road at an incredible speed."

Hiei was worried. What could Kurama say? though he knew he shouldn't be. The fox could always cover up.

"Now that was the doctor's story. What do _you _have to say?"

"It's the truth," Kurama replied with no hesitation.

Hiei nearly fell from his perch.

The officer raised his eyebrows at the boy across from him before turning to Hiei who had quickly recovered before the man had noticed his surprise. "And _you?" _

"Don't look at me. I'm not very good at telling the truth."

Kurama laughed inwardly. _Typical Hiei, _he told the boy, who grinned.

The man seemed at a loss of words. "Now tell me Shuichii... how in the world was Hiei able to catch a speeding car?"

"He's a very fast runner."

"Not that fast. There was no way he could run along the highway and not get hit or even seen."

Kurama signaled to Hiei with a nod of his head. In a heartbeat, Hie was at the officer's side.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged, an evil, yet victorious grin on his face.

The officer almost fell over. "Ah..." he started.

"You see officer..." Kurama started. Hiei flitted back to his perch, startling the man once again. "Anything is impossible if you believe it."

Kurama grinned. He was truly enjoying this.

The officer shook his head. "And what about you? You couldn't have sprinted almost five miles?"

"Yet I did."

The man sighed. "All right. I know what I saw, but I'm not going to believe it. That kind of speed is impossible and doesn't exist. And for you, even olympic runners can't _sprint _five miles. They run that distance... but don't sprint. I wan't you to tell me the truth."

"Officer... I _am _telling the truth. Cast a truth spell on me, and all you'll get is the same answer."

"The _truth, _Shuichii," the doctor instructed as if talking to a small child. "Do you understand the word?"

"Of course I understand. I'm not a three year old."

The officer sighed again placed his face in his hands and his elbows on the table. "You two are excused."

"What?" the doctor screeched. "You're just going to let them go like that? They'll use their powers for evil!"

Kurama and Hiei stood up to leave. "Thank you officer, for listening to my side of the story. I hope I could have been of some help. And do not worry, we will not use our gifts for evil," Kurama stated before stepping out the door and earning a glare from Hiei.

"Says you," Hiei growled.

"Now tell me Hiei, do you plan on doing more evil in the future after what has happened these last couple of months?"

Hiei didn't answer.

Kurama's cell phone rang a few moments later. The fox answered, and a smile quickly lit up his face. "That's wonderful!" the fox exclaimed happily. "We'll be over there in just a few minutes."

There was a pause before the fox said goodbye and hung up.

"We're going to the hospital to pick up my mother. She's well enough to come home!"

Even Hiei couldn't help but smile. This was wonderful knews for the fox. His emerald eyes were lit up with pure joy, and Hiei was pretty sure that nothing he could say would ruin his mood, but not like he _wanted _to ruin the fox's good mood. Better good then bad, anyway.

The fox seemed to float on clouds on the drive to the hospital. He hummed happily away with the radio and tapped his fingers on the wheel.

Hiei chuckled. The fox seemed like a squirrel who had just recieved a life's supply of acorns.

Kurama almost skipped up to his mother's room, with Hiei close behind. He opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of his mother standing by the window, looking outside with a smile on her face. She turned towards the door when she heard her son enter.

"Shuichii!" she called, then rushed over to the boy and hugged him hard. "It feels so good to be going home! FInally! I've been waiting for this day!"

"Mother, so have I, and very much excited! I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean the house... we've been out all day and just got the call."

"Oh it's all right Shuichii, that doesn't matter.."

Hiei stood back as mother and son chatted happily about nonsense. Finally, they were together again, and Hiei thought that was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to the fox, after his troubles during the past couple of months. Hiei decided to leave. They deserved some alone time. He flitted outside and waited in a tree near the parking lot. He didn't even think Kurama noticed his absence as he left - he was too engrossed with the fact that his mother was going home. Though Hiei was slightly confused: if she wanted to go home so bad, why weren't they? Have they decided that talking in the doorway to the hospital room was more exciting?

Hiei shrugged to himself before leaning his head back and drifting off into a light slumber.

* * *

Well, I believe the last chapter will be a closer... the short, happy ending to let all of you know what happens afterwards... but I guess it's pretty obvious. Though to tell you the truth, I was going to have something bad happene to hismother when he walked into the hospital room, like some side-effect of the medication, or just the sickness re-appearing, or the doctor setting a poison bomb under her bed... or something like that, but decided against it. But if enough people want more bad... which means more angst... I'll change it, but I thought it'slong enough as it is... or maybe I'll just make a sequal or something instead of adding to this story, but sequals are never as good as the original, so I don't like making sequals. 

I thank all of you who have stuck with my story from the beginning to the end. You all and your wonderful reviews mean everything to me. Arigato.

Stay tuned for the last chapter, which should come soon. :D


	20. Goodbye, My Friend

_A lot has happened in the past couple of months, yet in the long run, I'm glad it happened. It strengthened the friendship between myself and Hiei, and a cruel man was put in jail... yet I still wonder what would have happened if Hiei hadn't followed me that night. After all, it was him who convinced my mother into understanding._

_My mother and I are living in complete peace and love, at least until I go off to university in just a couple of weeks. I'm attending a prestegious university in the northern most city in Japan, approximately five hours away by car. I will miss my mother when I leave, but I will visit as much as possible. And I will also miss Hiei. He is still constantly in my presence, as if protecting my mother and I if something bad should happen. I love Hiei... I truly wish he was my brother._

_It has been a while since there has been any sort of attack from a demon. I'm not saying I miss it, but life has returned to it's normal routine... the boring life style that it is. Yet I cannot say I want more adventure... since the last adventure I had almost devoured the love my mother and I shared. But the demon in me is looking for a fight, and I know soon I will have to return to Makai and let him loose for a while. Lately, for the past year or so at least, the constant pull of Yoko against Shuichii has been immense, and I have learned that I must let him free at least twice every month. This will be hard once I've started school again, especially since I will be away from home._

_I've convinced Hiei to take my place in the Rei Kai Tantei while I am away. He questioned how he would physically be able to do that, since he is indeed already a member. I simply told him to fight with double his strength, as to equal four members, even if there would only be three. Hiei had laughed then... that was not possible for him. But it fun to joke about it._

_In this simple manner of a simple and normal life, two weeks passed._

* * *

"Shuichii!" I heard mother call from downstairs. "Are you almost done packing? Your friends are here!" 

"Yes mother!" I replied, clicking my suitcase shut. It was packed full of clothes that could suit me until christmas time, which would be the next time I return.

I hauled the suitcase down the stairs and set it by the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the table eating some of my mother's home-made cookies.

"Y'know Kurama..." Yusuke started between mouthfulls of cookie. "Yer moter's a gret coog.."

I laughed slightly. "Yusuke... how about you finish chewing then try to talk to me.." I suggested, walking over to them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both grabbed several more cookies off the the platter before I grabbed it away from them. "You're like Hiei with ice cream.." I stated, placing the plate on one of the kitchen counters.

Several minutes later, the two boys were finished with their snack, and asked for a glass of milk, which my mother gladly recieved for them.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke wondered. "Surely he'd be here to say goodbye to his best friend."

I shrugged. I knew Hiei would come. He would never miss this. "Oh.. he'll be here, eventually."

"Yeah eventually fox. Eventually for him is like a decade."

"Very funny Yusuke. Believe me, he'll be here."

"So... when're you leaving?" Kuwabara wondered.

I shrugged. "In a couple hours I guess, after you all leave." I pushed a lock of my long red hair out of my face. It was still damp from the shower I took just before Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived. Sometimes I hated having long hair, but I'd never cut it.

I chatted with Yusuke and Kuwabra for a while before Hiei finally arrived. He came in the Hiei-fashioned way... I knew he had come through my window in my room. My mother started when Hiei came down from my room, but quickly explained to her that it was just Hiei's style: to enter through my bedroom window. The other two boys were equally surprised. In fact, I had never seen Hiei use a door, except for the hospital, and even then he had preferred to sit on the window sill outside.

"Jeez Kurama, I wonder why he uses your _bedroom _window.." Yusuke teased, narrowing his eyes and grinning evilly me.

I gave a short laugh. "I'm sorry that it's not for some _other _reason Yusuke. Sorry to disappoint you," I replied, the words drawling off my lips.

Yusuke laughed that Yusuke-style laugh. "Yeah I know you also wish for Hiei to come through that window for a different purpose!" Both he and Kuwabara broke into a laughing fit, nearling falling out of their seats.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he came to stand near me. "Yes I do wonder that Kurama."

"Wonder what?" I questioned, glancing down at the smaller fire demon.

"If you wished I would come through your bedroom for a different reason then to talk." He grinned up at me miscieviously.

"Ha.. _you _wish Hiei."

"Hn," was Hiei's simple reply.

An hour later, I glanced at my watch. "Well I have to go. I have to report so they know I'll be present for the first day of introduction at five."

They all nodded in understanding. I knew they'd miss me, and I'd miss them even more, especially Hiei and my mother.

I shook hands with Yusuke and Kuwabara in goodbye, then turned and hugged my mother like I'd never let go. "Aishteru Okaa-san," I whispered into her neck as she rubbed my back.

"I love you too Shuichii. Just come home soon, understand?"

"Yes. Christmas will be here before you know it."

My mother nodded, and her shoulders shaked with a sudden sob. I pulled away and looked at her face. Silent tears were streaming down her face. "I wish we could have shared this last summer with all love, not mostly hate."

"That does not matter anymore..." I stated firmly. "The fact was that you safely accepted my secret in the end, and all ends well."

"Yes Shuichii, I suppose it does."

I nodded, wiping away her tears with my finger, before finally turning to Hiei.

I locked eyes with him for a long moment. Neither of us did anything until we stepped forward at the same time and embraced.Yusuke's and Kuwabara'seyes widened. Hiei'd never do that of his own free will!

A few long moments later I pulled away, but held him at arms length. "I'll miss you my friend... just keep those two out of trouble for me, ne?" I tilted my head in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's direction, and Hiei smiled.

He smiled one of those true smiles I'd only seen once before, and longed to see again. Yusuke and Kuwabra saw this and their jaws dropped. "I'd swear you two were koibitos," Kuwabara stated, staring at the two boys in front of him.

I looked at Hiei, and his eyes narrowed. I stepped next to him so our sides touched, and I put my arm around his shoulders, resting my head on his. "Who says we're not?"

The fire demon sensed my sarcasm and played along, much to my pleasure.

Apparently the other's did not, as my mother looked like she was about to faint.

I turned Hiei to face me, and tilted my head down to meet his gaze. Hiei stood on tip-toes and his face inched towards mine.

I could sense the heat of the three other's gazes upon us. They truly thought we were being truthful. We both stopped just an inch or so away from the other's face, then laughed so hard I though my stomach would split in two. My mother, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were startled at first, and paused to finally get the picture. Finally they joined in the laughter too. _Took them long enough though_... Hiei and myself both thought. Eventually the fun was over and I put my suitcase in my car. Then I came back inside to say goodbye one last time.

"Well goodbye everyone, see you all at christmas. We should have a party then."

Everyone agreed.

"If I come back and find you all dead 'cause of some mission Koenma gave you, I swear I'll kill you," I stated with a straight face, before smiling and tilting my head towards the group and winking at the demon. "Ja ne!"

* * *

Yusuke sighed. "Well, there he goes," he stated as the door shut behind the red-head. "The wisest and smartest of us all. Now I guess that could be Hiei's title." 

"Very funny detective," the demon muttered, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Though you did almost have me fooled there Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed, walking up and slapping the smaller boy on the back. "I actually thought you and Kurama had slept together!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and Shiori giggled a little, too.

"Yeah that part was actually pretty funny..." Hiei mumbled, looking up in a thoughtful gaze.

"Betcha enjoyed it too!" Kuwabara said, choking on laughter.

Even Hiei couldn't help but smile, though he didn't let the others see it. Maybe the fox's effect on him was permanent. He'd have to take some time to get used to it, but maybe he'd end up a changed person... he shook his head and cursed himself. The fox couldn't have had _that _much of an effect on him, yet... Hiei flicked himself on the face. He needed to stop this.

In a split second, Hiei had left the room. He flitted up and out the fox's window, stopping in the tree to shut the window behind him. He quickly climbed to the top of the tree, just in time to see Kurama turning onto the main road.

"See you fox.." he mumbled, watching the car until it was out of sight. "Maybe I'll miss your cheerfullness..." he said truthfully, dipping his head before he vanished from sight, leaving crisp leaves and whirling cold wind in his wake.


End file.
